spongebobfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Creature From The Krusty Krab
SpongeBob SquarePants Creature from the Krusty Krab (Japans: スポンジボブ Suponjibobu' ) is een videospel voor de Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance en Nintendo DS. Het spel was een lancering titel voor de Wii. Dit spel heeft de personages: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Ster en Plankton aangezien het plaatsvindt in de dromen van de tekens. Inhoud Gebied 1: Diesel dromen '''Het Spel begint bij het eiland bikini waar we naar de bodem van de zee gaan. Spongebob en Patrick dromen over vliegen in een helicopter. we gaan naar binnen bij Spongebob's ananas waar hij slaapt op een race boot. hij word wakker en rijdt zijn ananas kapot en komt op het raceparkour. Spongebob wordt helemaal gek als hij de boot start. je hebt een halfe minuut tijd om tot de eerste checkpoit te komen. en intussen moet je allerlei dingen voorbij komen. je muntjes sparen en specliale kaarten om aan het eind van het spel anderen wagens vrij te spelen. je wordt aangemoedigt op de tribune waar je doorzettings vermogen van krijgt. je moet ook anderen spelers in halen en uit vliegtuigen springen. van elke checkpoit krijg je 30 seconde de tijd. als je weer terug bent bij de sart mag aan het vogende rondje beginnen je moet drie rondjes rijden en dan mag je stoppen. als je het hebt gehaald zie je een filmpje waar wakker wordt en zijn vaarbewijs krijgt en Plankton tegen hem op knalt en de boot kapot gaat. Spongebob's vaarbewijs krijgt votjes en loopt weg naar de garage met een doods hoofd. zodra je het vaarbewijs vast pakt loopt hij weg naar De krokante Krab. dan moet je een hendel omdraaien en dan gaat de poort van de Krokante Krab open. je komt bij een garage met race auto's op Krokante krab terijn. er staan wat ordineren vissen. je moet een vis vragen in een atuband vol met water of hij je een hendel gefft en dan moet er aan draaien waardoor een dak van een marktkraam open gaat. achter de Krokante Krab langs is een paadje met een extra kaart deze is van gerrit. je loopt daarna over een brug waar meneer krabs onder zit. je moet over reuze ventilators springen om het vaarbewijs terug te halen. je moet vervolgens door brandende hopels springen om op een knop te springen. Spongebob loopt door de olie heen en mag niet geraakt worden. we zien juffrouw puff met het vaarbewijs in haar hand. je moet een kanon richten op de racebaan. en dan krijg je vaarbewijs. Patrick komt op de motor Spongebob uitdagen voor een race. de tweede race gaat erom dat je Patrick moet inhalen. Patrick laat allemaal bomen op de weg vallen. dan valt ereen zappelin op de weg. Plankton botst tegen Spongebob's wagen aan waardoor de racekar kapot gaat. je moet tegen een racemotor aan knallen en dan gaat er een tvmast omlaag waar mee je naar de overkant moet. Spongebob moet tegen vissen vechten met geraatschaphanden en petjes. er komen dan popentjes uit The Big Bobs als je ze hebt verslagen mag je naar binnen. je moet door een hal waar je tussen olie en autobanden moet. daarna moet je tien bensinevaten zoeken als je boven bent komen er weer garagevissen als je ze hebt verslagen moet je een knop indruken en een draaistuur overhalen. dan gaat Eds garage open en moet je een gastank paken. dan moet je drie kogelvissen verzamelen. als je de racewagen pakt bij Eds garage moet je eerst een grote vis met een schild in zijn hand. dan gaat De Fixin Freds open en komen er nog meer vissen met schilden. in Eds garage staat een knop als je daar op drukt gaat Fixin Freds open en kun je erin. in Fixin Freds staad een hal met 50kisten op de boven verdiepin ligt een wiel. beneden zit een paar vissen met schilden achter de kisten je op te wachten. er komen bij de ingang van de fixin freds ook nog waqt shildvissen en monteurs. de Doodshoofdeursleur gaat ook open. als je binnen loopt moet je meteen 20 engelsesleutels sparen. daarna moet je nog 10 schroevendraaiers en 17 zagen sparen door poppentjes te verslaan. dan moet je een draaiwiel en twee knoppen indruken. vervolgens gaan er drie palen omhoog en moet je de vering paken. dan is Spongebobs wagen kompleet en klaar om te racen met Plankton. Plankton gooit duitse tijdbomen op de weg. de route veranderd om dat er een huis is door gebroken. er valt een raket op de weg daardoor ontplofd alles en komt Spongebob en de rest door mevrouw puffs vaarschool heen. als je het hebt gehaald komt gerrit met vollen kracht tegen je aan rijden. Spongebobs raceauto is weerkapot en moet weer naar de garage. als je binnen bent moet je via ankers naar de overkant daar staat een draaistuur die over moet halen om een vrachtwgen weg te laten rijden. achter in de vrachtwagen ligt een krant waar op staat Spongebob gaat drie keer kapot de weg op! dan moet je verder lopen en krijg je een bonusmunt. je moet via ankers naar een knop als je die indrukt gaat een garage open waar de TurboTackingVlamenMotor ligt. je moet weer vliegende ankers gebruken om een knop intedrukken. waardoor drie BoooGarages open gaan met ieder 20 popetjes. als ze dood zijn kun je een draaistuur overhalen en dan gaat een auto omhoog en kun je gaanen door midel van vliegende ankers kun je naar elk voertuig springen. als je op het bovenste platform tgen het dak aan bent gekomen moet je de TurboTackingVlamenMotor paken. daarna moet je in en lift. als je op het dak bent moet je 75 golven aan popetjes verslaan. dan moet je een knop zoeken om vier stroombollen aan te doen waardoor een brug omhoog gaat. daarna kun je een ventielatorschacht kruipen waar Plankton staat die je moet neer knallen om in het groten schatenstisteem te komen met gangen naar het riool,de supermarkt,het kantoor,de vuilnisbelt en het fabriek. in elke buis zit een bonusmunt om terug tekomen moet je een klok van het gemeentehuis, visruggengraat van de vuilnisbelt, een produckt van het fabriek. een winkelwagentje van de supermarkt, een computestoelen van het kantoor en een drol van het riool al deze dingen leveren 50 bonusmuten op, als je weer terug bent waar je binnen kwam ga je weer verder met de puzzel. als je over de brug bent boven moet je een knop indrukken om een radio mast aantezetten en die zorgt er voor dat alle bruggen omhoog gaan. Spongebob pakt de TurboTackingVlamenMotor voor het anderen wiel en gaat de lift in. als je uit de lift stapt ben je in bikinibroek waar een paar popetjes staan. je moet vis megeschroeven springen terwel de grong instord. als je aan de overkant bent moet je drie piestolen in een gat stoppen op een baan met moeilijke bochten en bobels. als je klaar bent gaat eer een hijskraam met een grijp hand oomhoog en kun je verder. daar achter staat een hele grote motor. je moet vier pistolen in vier gaten doen om de motor aan te zetten. je moet nu een lift in stappen om boven op een knop te drukken en een draaistuur over te halen. je ziet de motor van boven af en moet hem aan zetten als je klaar bent gaan er twee garage deuren open en daar zit een bonusvoorwerp in en in de anderen zit de middelste TubroTackingVlamenMotor. je moet in de volgende hal een paar popetjes verslaan. je moet een pistool in een gat duwen om vier stroombollen aan te zetten. waar door er vliegende ankers en draaisturen ontstaan en er komt een busje aan gereden met popetjes. als je het ene busje hebt verslagen komt als weer de anderen. als je klaar bent moet je 2 pistolen in een gat steken waardoor twee stroombollen aan gaan en een knop berijkbaar is door vliegende ankers. boven op het plato die we net berijkbaar hebben gemaakt staat een draaistuur die je over moet halen om een busje tetakelen waar je een brug van moet maken. je moet een knop indrukken om een ouwde trein kapot te pleten. de pleter heeft smen met het busje een brug gemaakt aan de overkant moet je een knop indruken om het 2 pistool in een gat te doen beneden.je moet op een houten lift om een slakenhuis te pakken. Het is een slaperig zaad! Deze zijn verborgen in geheime locaties dus overal zoeken. Moet u slaperig zaden unluck tekens in het laatste level. Krijgen Zeecing! je moet naar boven om een gevecht te voeren voor de derde TurboTackingVlamenMotor. als je klaar bent kun je de TurboTackingVlamenmotor pakken en dan ben je klaar voor de strijd tegen Gerrit. Gerrit gooit allemaal slakenhuisbomeen op de weg. Spongebob rijdt mevrouwpuff om ver. als je de race hebt gehaald dan krijg je een filmpje te zien waar Spongebob rijdt overde weg en in een ravijn terecht komt. ' '''Gebied 2: Zeesterman aan de Redding' Patrick slaapt en word wakker en dan gaat de tv aan met het nieuws: De gesvreesde Patrick in de stad is. en dan zegt Patrick dit is een klus voor Zeesterman hij komt uit zijn steen en alles word een strip. je speeld dit level gebied geen Spongebob maar Patrick. je moet met de moeder van Patrick praten om wat geld te lenen voor een fritje te halen bij Krabbs Krepes. dan moet je aan klopen bij Octo die de deur open doet en het frit in Zeestermans gezicht komt. dan gaat hij naar Spongebob mar die is helaas niet thuis. dan moet je naar Patricks vader lopen om met hem te praten. je moet in telefoon hokjes stapen voor uitleg van het gebied. Opdrachtgever: God zij dank u, gevreesde Patricks hechmen is op de losse, heb je om iets te doen! Zeesterman: Zeesterman draait nooit beneden een uitdaging. Opdrachtgever: Geweldig, je weet hoe te doen uw super Turbo Twist aanval recht? Zeesterman: um... Super... Turbo... huh? Slechte zorgen is Makkelijk... Ik gemakkelijk... Waar zijn deze slechte jongens toch? O daar! Opdrachtgecver: Hak ze in de pan Zeesterman. als je de handlangers van gevreesde Patrick hebt uitgeschakeld gaat de telefoon weer. Zeesterman: Errr, Hallo. Opdrachtgever: Hallo Zesterman. Zeesterman: Slechts in een minuut, ga ik hem krijgen. Opdrachtgever: U bent Zeesterman. Zeesterman: O ja! Opdrachtgever: Zeesterman rapportering voor plicht! Ik belde om te herinneren u van uw vermogen superbenzine tenlastelegging. Super Charge! Zeesterman: Ja! Ik hou van Superbenzine Tenlastelegging! Wat is Super Last? Opdrachtgever: Gebruik het om te breken door zwakke papier muren en puch blokken rond! Of om Knock-enemles uit je weg te halen. na het gesrek gaat het hek open. en je moet meteen een zwakke papiere muur door breken. als je binnen komt gaat meteen de telefoon weer. Zeesterman: Hallo? Opdrachtgever: Hallo Zeesterman. Ik dacht dat u misschien wilt weten over uw Super grond slam aanval. U kunt het gebruiken om op druk de knoppen en om aan te vallen enemles. een meer ding. u wellicht soms slam meerdere keren op een knop. of vijand om gewenste resultaat te krijgen. de gevreesde Patrick zegt: Zo Zeester man je hebt me gevonden Gevreesde Patrick, geef me een kans om weg te gaan! Mwhahaaahhaa! dan zegt Zeesterman: Waarom lachen? Wat is er zo grappig? Ik krijg het niet. Vertel me opnieuw de grap? Dan moet je de popetjes verslaan en zegt Zeesterman: Yeah! Yeah!YEAAAHHH! je moet drie keer op een knop druken waardoor drie water putten omhoog vliegen. als je dat hebt gedaan komt er een ijscowagen aan gereden.zeester man rent er opaf maar dan valt het nep snorretje van de ijscoman af en het is de gevreesde Patrick. je moet snel naar boven rennen over de water putten. als je boven bent staat er nog een knop waar weer drie waterputten omhoog schieten. Zeesterman: Hallo, kan ik u helpen? Opdrachtgever: Kijk uit voor dat gas. je hebt een manier voor zwenking of vandoor avold. je moet steeds wachten tot het zwenkinggas weg gaat en jij vandoor avold kan gaan. na het gas kom je gevreesde Patrick tegen die zegt: Je zou beter je best Zeesterman, er is geen manier om mij te vangen! Muh-ha-ha-ha! Nogmaals! En die telefoon gaat weer. Waarom? Waarom? Zeesterman: Hallo? Wie ben ik om te behagen? Ik ben het, Zeesterman. Opdrachgever: Ik wilde u laten weten dat u een Super getier Puff-aanval ook hebt. Je kunt het niet alleen tegen slechteriken , maar je kunt ook om objecten of trun propellors te verplaatsen gebruiken. Zeesterman: Oooh. Opdrachtgever: Probeer het op deze windmolens daar. Pers en scheepsruim X te maken Zeesterman zijn getier Puff aanval gebruiken. het werkt aan hekjes, papier dingen en enemles maar niet proberen een huis kinderen! Geen realty, probeer het niet! je moet een steeg in lopen en daar licht een verassing, de supermunt. je gaat vervolgens op de heuvel van velis en blaast de molen aan. als de molen van groen naar rood is gesprongen komt er een plaat aan van beton. dit doe je 3keer zodat je een brug hebt dan ga je naar beneden de bouwplaats op daar moet je pottetjes verslaan als je dat gedaan hebt moet je iemand redden uit een bouwvakkerswchut. maar daar staat de gevreesde Patrick . daarna ga je De steeg der waarheid in, na dat je De posterhelden hebt verslagen moet je de sleutel vinden om de grote deuren te openen eenmaal aangekomen bij de dueren maak je ze open maar daar staat de gevreesde Patrick posters te plakken en zegt: Nu trilt de hele wereld voor mijn prachtige vishoofd... mijn perfecte pinkness! dan gaat de telefoon weer: Hello, Zeesterman hier. Wie is heb ik aan de lijn? Opdrachtgever: het is mij, Zeesterman. Ik ben de enige die ooit roept! Zeesterman: Oh ja. Opdrachtgever: De gevreesde Patrick posters zijn gepleisterd over de hele stad, gebruik je klap aanval om ze te verwijderen. je moet de poster op het donet huis, Supermarkt en de zonnebank wegblazen. daarna moet je de auto wegslaan.Tip: In geval heb je een geheugen als een... eh, ding, vergeet niet dat je kunt slaan door het indrukken van R1! dan moet je over de straatputten heen springen om op het dak van de supermarkt te komen. waar een gevreesde Patrick pooster hangt. U houdt de gevreesde Patrick omhoog en Zeesterman klopt hem naar beneden! daarna moet je de ventulator weer van rood naar groen blazen waardoor delift vanplaats omhooh naar voor gaat. aan de overkant moet je spreken met de baas van de vuurtoren; Ken jij dat uw Superbenzine Tenlastelegging zal toestaan om door u zwakke papier te breken. Zeesterman: muren? Handig, hè? Vuurtorenbaas: Architecturale destruction! Ik vind het leuk! Tip: Druk op rondje om de getier Puff fans en posters te slaan! daarna moet je de vuurtoren in om op het licht te klimmen en zo naar de overkant van het dak te gaan en omlaag te vaal in de schoorsteen van het donet huis naar binnen tegaan en de poster weg teblazen. De mensen van deze straat zullen niet langer naar het lelijke gezicht van gevreesde Patrick hoeven te kijken... hey wacht! een boer die heeft vast iets te vertellen: Bekijk de taiming van het gas, Zeesterman! spin kijken. Zoeken naar clves in van het gas! Gemakkelijk daar, pooch. nu moet je de phiranahonden omver blazen en in de prullenbakduiken. dan staat de gevreesde Patrick weer op je te wachten en zegt met grote trots:Je zult me nooit vangen, jij vijf puntige zeester! toen ging de telefoon weer: Categorie:Video-Game Categorie:Lijst van Games